


Only A Year Apart

by AlecWrites



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Asahi goes to Nishinoya's graduation with Daichi and Sugawara.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Only A Year Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: graduation/timeskip or university au

Something about the university scene made Asahi calmly at ease. Sure, Daichi wasn’t able to get into the same school as Sugawara and him, but they were able to have a successful year without him.

Someone that Asahi was having trouble being apart from was Noya. They had been dating a few months before Asahi’s graduation, and both Noya and Asahi were sure they could deal with seeing one another less, when before they saw each other all the time. 

Of course, whenever Asahi misses Noya, he just calls him. The boy has a bad habit of picking up in the middle of class which usually results in him getting called out into the hall, Asahi scolds him slightly but the way he handles the situation makes him laugh more than anything. Nishinoya has always been a flamboyant character practically all his life, and even though his excitement can cause Asahi a lot of anxiety it’s genuinely the thing that drew Asahi in from the beginning. Always getting into trouble, which was the complete opposite of himself. 

Asahi always tried to be a model upperclassman. Respectful to teachers and students, made it on time to classes as well as practice every day, and no matter how much he craved to keep his image, something about Nishinoya made him wanna be bad. Or at least be around him. 

When the two of them started dating, Nishinoya stopped getting into serious trouble. No arrests, no vandalism of any kind, and he stopped having such bad episodes of anger. The thought left a sour taste in Asahi's mouth, even as he climbed the steps to the theatre and entered the graduation hall. 

Although Sugawara and Daichi were at his side, the moment he opened the doors the only person he searched for was Noya, forgetting everyone else almost immediately. He became frantic when he couldn't find him, always being able to spot him, and his little blonde tuft of hair in a crowd. He scanned and scanned until he was hit hard in the back and there were arms around his neck. 

It was Noya. 

"You came!" A muffled voice screamed excitedly into Asahi's shoulder. Asahi quickly wrapped his hand around Noya's legs giving him a piggyback ride. 

"Of course I did, did you really think I'd miss your graduation?" Asahi asked. 

"No! Of course not! I'm just happy!" Nishinoya exclaimed, and Asahi couldn't help the smile that touched his face. Jumping down from Asahi's back to finally face him, only to run into his arms and hug him from the front. 

In truth, with their varied schedules, it becomes a little difficult for the two to see each other. And when Noya looked up at Asahi, and Asahi looked down at him, Asahi knew what he wanted. Nishinoya wanted to kiss him, but he was respecting Asahi's uncomfortableness with PDA. 

But, it was his graduation. Asahi leaned down slowly, moving to press a gentle kiss to Nishinoya's check. Nishinoya brightened immediately and Asahi smiled. 

"Congratulations," He whispered his ear. A caress of his lips against the shell of his ear and Asahi enjoyed the way Noya shivered against him. A soft breath fell from Noya’s lips to show content.

“Thanks!” Noya said excitedly, smiling behind Asahi to look over and Suga and Daichi. Asahi essentially forgets they were their otherwise he wouldn’t have been showing such displays of affection with Noya so freely. But in truth, he had become a little sadistic in the way he enjoyed watching the boy turn red as a tornado. 

Sugawara smiles over at them. “We’re gonna go find the rest of the team!” Sugawara says looping his arm with Daichi and dragging him away. 

“Are you nervous?” Asahi asks Nishinoya once they leave.

“Not at all! Were you on your day?”

“Of course. It was extremely nerve-wracking I thought I was gonna trip on stage.” Asahi explains. Noya just belts a deep laugh from his belly, then gently patting Asahi on the back for comfort.

“Well, now you’ll get to watch me cross the stage and you won’t have to worry about falling,” Noya explains. 

“I guess that comforting in away.” Asahi concedes. 

“So,” Noya starts, taking Asahi’s hand leading him away from the larger crowds. “Are you proud of me?” 

“Are you kidding? Of course, I am!” Asahi exclaims, squeezing on Noya’s hand. 

“No! I know, I just wanted to hear you say it!~” Noya teases and Asahi rolls his eyes. The crowds continue to thin out, and Asahi just follows Noya happily wherever he is taking him. However, it becomes increasingly clear what Noya has in mind when there is nearly basically nobody around. It’s even more obvious when Noya backs Asahi into a corner and presses his body against him. Asahi has no problem in leaning down into the boy and pressing his lips against him. 

The kiss isn’t longer, but it isn’t short either. Asahi’s arms wrap around Noya’s graduation gown as he kisses him, tugging lightly on the material. The kiss goes deeper and Asahi feels himself slip a little just before Noya pulls away, his lips lingering on Asahi’s like he’s not quite ready to stop, and by the beating drum of Asahi’s own heart neither is he. He lets his hands linger on Noya’s waist as he pulls away, flat-footed against the ground. He touches their head together as their breaths are heavy and shared between them. Noya’s eyes flicker from Asahi’s lips to his eyes, and Asahi can’t help but find himself doing the same. It’s moments before Noya actually pulls away, hearing the crowds get louder a sure sign that he’ll be needed back at any moment. Noya goes in for a chaste kiss, to reel himself in from going further with Asahi. A smile touches his lips when he looks up at him.

“Turning to make me look like a mess on stage Asahi?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Asahi chides with a smile. “Go knock ‘em dead, I’ll be here when you’re ready to go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I got to include a little intimacy in this one <3


End file.
